


The Crows' Wedding Gift

by Bandshe



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Assassination, F/M, Oral Sex, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zevran's most awaited day ends in disaster</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crows' Wedding Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, dick move after my story last night but, this is just and AU version of the story I posted. So, I actually plan on posting the real happy one after. There are some revelations in this story that were already made in one of my previous stories in my Selene series, so don't fret over the inconsistencies.

“Brasca, you’re beautiful. I can’t wait to get you alone. Maybe I’ll let you play with my dagger.”

“Zevran you know you’re not supposed to be here.”

“You know we don’t follow the rules, Warden.” He leans in for a kiss. Selene presses him closer letting her hand slide down his chest and to his now very pronounced erection.

“I think I like your idea. Let’s sneak off and make sure there is nothing out of place.”

“That is a wise idea. We can't have you walking down the aisle looking like a common peasant.” 

Zevran and Selene ran off to one of the many closets that the Chantry had. Although many wouldn’t think so, Zevran went there often to pray. He was devote in his own way and Selene found that endearing, but what they were doing was a bit blasphemous and neither cared.

“We’re expressing our love and Andraste and the Maker would approve, no?”

“I don’t need any approval. I’ve broken plenty of rules and I’ll gladly break more for you my love.”

“You make your elf blush, Warden.”

“Mmm, I like making you blush, but there are plenty of other things I can make you do.” She pulls out a dagger, enticing him.

“Brasca, you temptress.” Zevran lifts up her skirt and kneels down. She props up a leg against the wall and allows him access to her sex.

“Mi amor, it seems you have forgotten your smalls.” Zevran teased as he slipped in a finger.

“M-maker. You know very well I ran out.” she giggled.

“Of course.” Zevran slipped his tongue into her. He sucked on her clit, plunging his fingers into her. She could feel her wetness down her legs.

“You’re easy to please love.”

“You have a silver tongue Crow.” She retorted.

He sped his pace, causing her to let out a scream, that she quickly muffled with her hands. She could feel his hot breath on her sex as he laughed at her. He ran his tongue down her thigh until he was stopped by her dagger.

“My minx is ready for a fight now?”

“Dammit Zev, you weren’t supposed to see that.”

He chuckled at her shame of having him seeing her second dagger and not her sex.  


“It was to be our exchange for later.”

“Selene, it’s fine. I have my own dagger to give you, along with my other dagger.” He stood up and let her skirt drop. Selene pulls him in close and gives him a deep kiss. She was never ashamed to say she loved her taste, she’d lick it off his lips often. She started to get on her knees when they heard someone turning the door knob, there was nowhere for either of them to hide so they stood there as the sister opened the door. She let out a scream.

“How could you two do this in sacred grounds?”

The two left laughing as the sister grumbled on. 

“We must part ways my love. I’ll see you soon, and taste you some more later.” He winked and turned to leave.

Zevran watched her walk down the aisle, he may have seen her only half an hour before but her beauty was enough to rouge his cheeks and make himself rather uncomfortable at the altar. He found the humor in the fact that there was a mage getting married in the Chantry, especially one that wasn’t fond of the Chantry, but there was no one else and no where else to go.

“You’re even more beautiful than you were half an hour ago, when I had my tongue between your legs.” Zevran whispered.

Selene’s face reddened and everyone looked at them. Alistair and Leliana suspected that whatever he whispered to her wasn’t chaste at all. The ceremony went by with no problems. Zevran and Selene were ready for their first kiss as husband and wife. They leaned forward and she fell into his arms. There was a scream from the pews, and that’s when he saw it, the dagger in her back. She was hit in the spine severing the cord. It was quick, quicker than the assassin that killed her would get. He went down with her, holding her in his arms crying as everyone searched the Chantry for her killer.

 

_-M-_

_I want this done right and done in front of all the guests. In fact, I want this to be done in his style. She will not sleep with you, nor he with you. He’s gone soft, he will never betray her. I want you to make a show out of it. This will get the message across. Whatever happens, leave him alive. Traitor or no, he will not receive our usual punishment. I want him tortured for as long as he lives, no matter how long or short that may be._

_Be careful because he will still be looking for threats so don’t make yourself noticed. He will inspect every staff member. He doesn’t trust elves, for obvious reasons, so you are perfect. He may have failed at killing his target, failed so badly that he’s marrying her, but he is great at spotting tells. There is one thing he can’t pick up on and we’re relying on you for that._

_-N-_

That is all they found in the assassin’s quarters. Zevran was covered in blood, holding his beloved in his arms. They weren’t even done sharing their first kiss when she collapsed in his arms. Alistair took off looking for the assassin, but it was Leliana who had found him. She had detained him awaiting Zevran’s orders. She knew how much they loved each other, she could only imagine how hard it must be for him.

“Zevran.”

“Leave me be with my wife.” Zevran slaps away Alistair’s hand. “She’d be alive if it was not for me. Brasca, she should’ve killed me on sight.”

Alistair bit back his words, but he still thought them _You’re right, she should’ve_. For all his faults Zevran earned his place in the party. He was a dear friend, it may have took a while but Alistair came to trust him greatly. He was loyal, since Alistair became king Zevran helped to train those willing to spot any dangers, how to read people. He didn’t have to, sometimes he thought it was Selene’s doing, but she always figured that Alistair was an adult and didn’t want to get in his way all the time. They were close, but she didn’t want to treat him like a Junior Warden anymore.

“You’re very capable Alistair. I’ll try to keep Zevran out of your well groomed hair, but I can’t keep him leashed, as much as he’d love it.”

“Ugh, I don’t even want that image in my head.” Alistair said scrunching up his nose. 

Alistair felt useless standing there. His best friend was dead in the arms of her husband, a once master assassin, who was reduced to a crying child.

“Zevran, what do you want us to do with the assassin?”

“You mean the coward. You couldn’t even do it face to face.” he said looking at the assassin through tears. “I wish that giant Qunari was still here to rip his head off his shoulders, or even Shayle. She loved killing birds.” Zevran refused to get up to get a good look at the man. If he left his wife’s side he’d never see her again. Her eyes were still open, looking up at him in shock.

“Bring him to me.” he demanded.

Leliana walked The Crow to Zevran. She kicked him down so he could face Zevran. Zevran looked up from his wife’s body meeting the Crow’s eyes. A chill filled the air once Zevran made eye contact. No one expected Zevran’s next move, he made the Crow show his hands. He took some of Selene’s blood and smeared it on them.

“You wanted the blood of my beloved on your hands, there you have it. Does your master want proof? What is he expecting from you? Your word? Her head? Mine? Answer me you coward.” Zevran knew there was a chance he wouldn’t say anything, but if he was new he might crack. 

“This is Nuncio’s work, I know it.”

Zevran reached around behind his back and pulled out the dagger he planned on giving Selene when they were alone. They exchanged rings in front of everyone, the daggers were going to be exchanged when they were alone. Zevran stood up commanded the Crow to stand up with him.

“Do you know what this is? Of course you do, it’s a dagger, but not any dagger. You see this was to be a wedding gift to my wife after the ceremony. It was to be a little thing we planned on using during our intimate moments so if feels right to use it on you.”

Alistair stepped forward about to stop him when Leliana shook her head. Alistair didn’t want to be there when Zevran made his next move.

“Alistair, go fetch a healer, maybe a mage that knows how to heal. He’ll need one when I’m done with him.”

“You can do what you want, but I won’t give you any information.” the young man finally spoke.

“You think I want information?” Zevran let out a throaty laugh. “I no longer care for anymore information, I know who sent you, their intentions were made clear. My dear friend, they don’t care about us, no matter how good we are. Have you ever seen a Crow with clipped wings?” Zevran walks towards him.

The Crow tries backing up but Leliana won’t let him. 

“Leliana, you can bring him closer he deserves to be face to face with me. He needs to see everything. You’ll get to see why I was such an asset to The Crows, except I’m not going to be as clean as I used to be. Hand me a bucket.” He yells out at no one in particular.

The young Crow started to fidget, but Leliana wasn’t going to let him escape. Every time he struggled her grip tightened. A bucket was fetched and placed in front of him. Zevran smiled a very devious smile, one that no one had ever seen. The smile sent a shiver up Leliana’s spine, she feared him and almost second guessed letting him take care of the young Crow.

“I want your hands little Crow. You’re very lucky I made sure Selene’s was nice sharp, she liked sharp daggers. She said they left clean scars, she never wanted me to suffer too much when cutting me. But I’ll let you know something…” he took the Crows hand and cuts his palm, “…Selene wouldn’t have been as kind to you.” He made another cut on the Crow’s palm.

“You see, even though she was a mage, she was proficient with a dagger. She needed to be, she was almost raped and murdered in the Circle.”

Leliana’s jaw dropped, she never knew this, it explained a lot, but she couldn’t have imagined such a terrible thing happening.

“She lost so much while there. She lost as much becoming a Warden. Do you know she lost her child after the Joining?” 

“What?!” Alistair had returned in time for that revelation. “Oh yes my dear Warden, Cullen, that was his name, no? The young templar in that prison in the Circle, the sad sap she couldn’t kill, he was the father.” He made another cut in the Crow’s palm. The Crow winced and Zevran took the point of the dagger and slowly dug it into his palm.

“She told me so much of her past, I shared so much of mine with her. We loved each other no matter what our pasts said of us. She lost a lot in her life, she expected to lose her life eventually but not like this.”

Tears were streaming down Leliana and Alistair’s eyes. They were enraged about their friend’s death, but to find out about her past like this was even worse. She was stronger than she ever let on. To have her pregnancy terminated because of the Joining would’ve made a lot of people resentful, but she kept going, if she was resentful she never showed it.

Zevran started to cut into the Crow’s fingers, his screams echoed through the Chantry. “What was i saying about my wife? Oh, she wouldn’t have been as nice as I am. You see, she liked to give nice sharp straight cuts, but she liked hers ragged, it was therapy she said. A lot of her scars were from me. Should I use the dagger she wanted me to use on her? Maybe I should.”

Zevran knelt down lifting up her dress enough to reveal the dagger she had sheathed and strapped to her thigh. Alistair looked away wanting to respect his friend. Zevran pulled out the dagger to show it to him. It was dull and a bit chipped.

“You know, I was tortured because I resisted, but I gave in. Do you know what? She punished me more than they ever did. So in her honor, you’ll suffer the way she’d see fit. Take off his shirt!”

Leliana took his shirt off. Zevran motioned to have him turned. Leliana spun him around exposing his back to Zevran. 

“You threw a dagger at her back. I watched her die in my arms you bastard and now you’ll know her pain.” He took the dagger and slowly pressed it into his back.

“Zevran, enough!” Alistair finally interrupted. 

“Brasca, do you think she’d stop at your demand! You knew her about as much as this fool!”

Zevran’s words stung Alistair. He was right to a certain extent, he didn’t know about the pregnancy, about her relationship or as he came to find out later from Leliana, her attempted rape and murder. He did know enough that Selene wouldn’t have stopped, she would’ve done that if she had lost any one of her friends. She was poetic, she’d kill someone the way she saw fit. She’d probably kill someone with cheese if Alistair had gone before she did, a lute if it were Leliana.

Alistair left, he couldn’t bear to watch. Leliana was hardened to assassinations, she had committed her fair share of them, but this was torture. She was in Alistair’s position but she was stuck holding this man.

“Someone tie him up. I don’t want him getting away and I don’t want my friends, her friends, to see what I’m about to do. Leliana I’m sorry and tell Alistair I’m sorry. When I’m done, please give her a proper Ferelden send off and let me have some of the ashes, I think I deserve them. I’ll let you know where to find me.”

Leliana helped secure the prisoner and walked towards him.

“Zevran, you can never come back from this, you’ll be a different man.” Leliana cautioned.

“My dear, I’m already gone. I left when she did.”

Leliana kissed his cheek as a tear streaked his face. Zevran looked at the man hunched over a chair as his back bled. He knelt down in front of him.

“If you don’t mind, I think I’m going to clip your wings.” 

The Crow panicked. He tried to escape, but Zevran stepped closer.

“Don’t worry, this won’t hurt. I’ll use my sharp dagger. I want to keep hers.” Zevran called over to the healer. “Give him something to kill the pain.”

“Ser?” the healer questioned.

“I want to give him some mercy, give him something for pain before a change my mind.”

The healer went through her belongings before finding some herbs that would keep the Crow from feeling pain, but Zevran still wanted him to watch, at least long enough to understand the message Zevran was trying to get across.

“Is the mage here?”

“I am."

Have you ever cauterized a wound?”

“Yes.”

“Then be prepared, I don’t want him losing too much blood. You know, I haven’t done this in a while, I hope I haven’t lost my touch.”

He waited for the healer to administer the herbs, once she was done, he grabbed the man’s hand. He tried pulling back, he had some idea of what Zevran planned on doing.

“No, stop, I’m sorry. I was just doing what I was told. It was just a job.”

“I understand.”

“I’m sure you’ve done the same.”

“Yes, but I was never caught.”

Zevran let the man look at the dagger before he started to cut a finger off. The man screamed, he didn’t feel the pain, he felt the pressure but no pain. He struggled trying to free himself.

“No, no, no. If you struggle my dagger may slip.” He removed his finger. “Do want to keep it? Maybe carry it around with you? No? Pity, such a nice finger.” He moved on to the next finger, the man’s face distorted with every motion of Zevran’s dagger.

“Zevran, my master assassin, stop. You’ve done enough. He’ll be useless to The Crows in this state.”

Zevran turned hearing his love’s voice, but she was gone. It was her voice he heard, but she wasn’t there. He was going crazy. 

“You’re lucky, I’m too impatient to go through all your fingers. I’ll let the mage and healer do their job. If you ever cross my path during my travels, you won’t be so lucky. You killed the only master that could keep me on a leash. Good luck with Nuncio.”

Zevran takes the letter that was left by the assassin and writes down a message to Leliana.

_Leliana,_

_It’s been great knowing you and Alistair and everyone for that matter. My leash has been cut and I’m off to wander the countryside, hopefully to find some side jobs. I don’t see myself ending another person’s life unless they definitely need to die. I’ll be looking for Nuncio. He took my love from me and I cannot let him live after such an atrocity._

_I’m sorry it had to end this way. I’ll be heading to Kirkwall after this, or at least somewhere near there. I’ll find a way to contact you when I'm able. I will be waiting for Selene's ashes. I will take everything else that I'll need._

_Z_


End file.
